


Непонимание

by SP1N3L



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Girls Kissing, Teen Romance, Young Love, young maleficent, young ursula
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP1N3L/pseuds/SP1N3L
Summary: Есть вещи, объяснить которые невозможно, как бы сильно не хотелось. На некоторые вопросы просто не должно быть ответа.
Relationships: Athena/Ursula (Disney: The Little Mermaid), Maleficent/Ursula (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	Непонимание

Любая тварь земная стремится окружить себя кем-то. Люди боятся одиночества не меньше животных. Почему-то они не могут быть сами по себе; сама мысль об уединении кажется хуже смерти. Не понять Малефисент этой тяги к другим. Зачем носиться с этими иррациональными концепциями взаимоотношений? Зачем сковывать себя какими-то глупыми обязательствами, зачем ждать кого-то, и зачем же, главное, соглашаться причинять друг другу бессмысленную боль снова и снова? Откуда взялась эта одержимость идеей того, что нужно быть с кем-то? Ведь любая связь рано или поздно причинит страдания - рано или поздно окажется что твой спутник вовсе не тот, кого ты придумал. Да и ты сам не тот, кем казался. И вот, разочарованные и обманутые вы снова ищете кого-то еще, кого-то, кто обманет. В чем же, скажите на милость, смысл?

Маленькая Лея, как говорят старшие, “ангельское дитя”. Девочку, которую по идее Малефисент должна любить, любят все, кроме самой Малефисент. У Леи, как говорят, небесно-голубые глаза, в золоте ее волос переливается солнце, а голосок ее словно пение самой девы Марии. Разумеется, как фея-крестная, Малефисент должна была сказать это первой, вот только…

Ее маленькая крестница - обычный безликий кусок мяса, совершенно ничем не отличающийся от бесконечности таких же пустышек. Разве что больше подходит под понимание красоты, которую, к слову, Малефисент тоже не может понять. 

Когда Лея весело трезвонит о своем избраннике, принце Стефане, Малефисент хочется засунуть ей в рот камень. 

— Ах, милая крестная! — мечтательно говорит Лея, — ты бы знала, какой он галантный и милый! А как он красив! Сегодня он подарил мне украшение - какой же романтичный и милый. Мы созданы друг для друга. Он такой…

Лея продолжает перебирать сладкие и бессмысленные слова, слышанные в пьесах, но Малефисент не слушает. Должна, обязана, но не слушает. Слишком уж глупо, слишком чужеродны чувства Леи. Это же просто абсурд. Их повенчали родители, разве не понятно что Стефан просто-напросто должен, не хочет, а именно должен играть эту роль? 

— Ты не слушаешь меня, крестная! — девочка смотрит на Малефисент с обидой, с искренним и неподдельным разочарованием, — неужели тебе все безразлично?

Сейчас Малефисент должна почувствовать вину. Извиниться, обнять, сказать, как она счастлива за Лею. Или как минимум посмотреть в глаза. 

— Все верно, — Малефисент не отрывая глаз от книги пожимает плечами, — мне совершенно нет никакого дела до этих глупостей. Уж лучше бы ты повторила правописание или изучила новую технику вышивания. 

Лея поджимает губы и на ее глазах наворачиваются слезы. Ее дыхание становится сбивчивым, тяжелым. А затем слышатся всхлипы. И, черт возьми, как же Малефисент плевать. 

— Ты ужасна! — “и что теперь?” — разве такой должна быть фея, или женщина? 

Опять начинается. Чего добивается это глупое дитя? Вот видите, к чему приводит эта бессмысленная тяга к связям?

— Худшей крестной просто не сыскать! 

Малефисент раньше вела себя неподобающе своей должности и пренебрегала обязанностями. С чего бы ей сейчас меняться?

— Ох, неужели у котеночка наконец-то открылись глазки?

— Ненавижу тебя! Не-на-ви-жу!

И когда Лея в слезах убегает и плачет так громко и горько, что слышно из другой части замка Малефисент не чувствует ничего, кроме раздражения и усталости. 

— Хотела бы я ненавидеть тебя тоже. Вот только… В ненависти к камню смысла больше. 

Малефисент пыталась снова понять хитросплетения природы чувств и привязанности. Проследить логику и смысл. Как обычно, она не смогла понять ничего. 

— Пожалуй, ты права. У меня действительно нет сердца. 

Очень скоро, скорее чем вы можете себе представить, Малефисент поймет, как глубоко она заблуждается. 

* * *

Странные, абсурдные и хаотичные чувства, которые она не могла ни понять, ни испытать, свалились как июльский снег на голову. Первый звоночек под ребрами пришел нежданно. И Малефисент это совершенно не нравилось. Но уйти она не могла. Необъяснимая болезненная тяга была сильнее. 

Это так банально, так избито и штампованно просто до неприличия, но… Она другая. Не такая, как все остальные. Истинный бриллиант среди галек. 

Урсула, почувствовав постороннее присутствие прекращает петь и смотрит на незнакомку. Ей приходилось раньше сталкиваться с жителями суши, но эта представительница двуногих была действительно интересным случаем. Научное любопытство, верно, именно оно, и ничто иное заставили Урсулу прекратить пение, подплыть ближе и завязать разговор.

— Здравствуй, милая. 

Незнакомка молчит и только сверлит ее глазами. И Урсуле становится не по себе от этого взгляда глаз цвета солнца. Она столько лет добивалась от Афины, ее нежно любимой, дорогой Афины такого взгляда. Стольким жертвовала. Плевала на свою гордость, принципы и здравый смысл. А теперь, стоило ей всего лишь напеть незатейливую мелодию и это странное создание смотрит на нее с так. 

"Ну что за абсурд" - думает Урсула и садится на камень, поближе к, если так можно выразиться, объекту изучения. 

\- Разве мамуля не говорила тебе, что игнорировать приветствие невежливо? 

Голова Малефисент разрывалась от необъяснимых жгучих ощущений и кричащих голосов. Нужно молча уйти, нет, сбежать пока не поздно. Спасти остатки разума, не поддаваться. Не уподобляться этим глупым, жалким людям. Забыть эту девочку с туманными глазами и дьявольской улыбкой. Забыть этот голос, этот проклятый, злосчастный голос, который... 

Который лишит Малефисент сна и рассудка. 

Она не слышит крики агонии голоса разума и подходит к ней. Ее тянет к этой девочке. Безумно, непреодолимо и иррационально. Малефисент не то что не может, она не хочет сопротивляться этому беспощадному притяжению.

\- Ты такая... Такая...

"Действительно, интереснейший экземпляр" - думает Урсула, - "нельзя упускать ее".

\- Так какая же я, дорогуша? 

Двуногая молчит. Она продолжает смотреть на нее так, как не смотрел никто другой, буря эмоций оставляет след на ее необычном скульптурном лице. Она подходит и прикладывает руки, горячие и слегка трясущиеся, к лицу Урсулы. И разделяет хаос на две черепные коробки. Это уже и не пахнет научным интересом. Этот взгляд, живой и потрясенный, Урсула ждала всю свою жизнь. И сейчас ей даже дела нет до того, что она получила его от какой-то странной двуногой, а не от своей любимой принцессы. 

\- Ты просто невероятная. 

Проходит, наверное, несколько минут этого странного молчаливого взаимодействия, от которого невозможно оторваться. Затем незнакомка спрашивает наконец, кто она такая.

\- Меня зовут Урсула. 

Урсула.

Малефисент назвала свое имя, и поняла что теперь все будет иначе. 

* * *

– Ты просто сама не своя, – замечает Афина, и вопросительно поднимает бровь.

«Неужто кто-то стал замечать хоть что-то вокруг, кроме этого болвана Тритона?» - Урсула удивляется своей мысли: еще вчера она бы отдала что угодно ради капельки внимания Афины и была готова буквально на все, лишь бы та ее заметила. А теперь что? Когда возлюбленная Афина наконец снизошла, Урсула не чувствует никакой радости или победы; ее мысли заняты Малефисент, и только ею. 

И Урсула не может понять, почему. 

Афина, вместо того чтобы дуться и требовать к себе внимания лукаво улыбается и весело щурит глаза. И Урсула замечает, что не чувствует привычного покалывания под ребрами.

– А я все поняла, – говорит принцесса и тихо хихикает в ладошку.

«Что? Что ты можешь понять, скажи мне на милость? Тут сам дьявол не разберется». 

– Ты наконец-то встретила кого-то! – умно заявляет Афина, улыбаясь все шире и шире. 

\- Что, прости?

\- Ох, не отрицай, слышишь? Даже не смей спорить тут со мной! – принцесса ставит кулаки в бока, – уж я-то тебя знаю.

Афина никогда не скажет что-то просто так. Урсуле уж точно. Принцесса любит проверять границы проницательности и ума своей фрейлины, и никогда не скупится на загадки. И Урсула каждый раз легко разгадывала ее словесные головоломки и восхищала принцессу. Но на этот раз она не может дать ответ. 

– К чему ты клонишь?

– Ничему тебя твои книжки не научили, Ур. Разве ты не понимаешь?

«Нет. Не понимаю».

– Ты влюбилась.

* * *

«Влюбилась» - слово гудит в голове назойливым шумом, – «ну что за абсурд!». 

Любовь с первого взгляда — чушь полнейшая. Так бывает только в сказках для сопливых детишек. Разумеется, Урсула не любит Малефисент. Как и Малефисент не любит ее. 

Они принадлежат к разным мирам и сходства между ними никакого. Урсула всегда знает чего хочет и добивается этого — Малефисент же живет одним днем. Урсула, живущая по правилам голоса логики и разума, не может понять вспыльчивую и импульсивную Малефисент, поддающуюся первому зову эмоций и чувств — двух самых ненадежных путеводителей жизни. 

Урсула пытается обратиться к логике и спрашивает, почему она снова и снова приплывает на этот берег в лесу ночью, почему в сердце так странно выпрыгивает от взгляда феи мира суши, и зачем же они вообще это делают — и не получает никакого ответа. 

Пока Малефисент плетет венок растений, найденных в лесу, Урсула все еще пытается добиться ответов на свои вопросы, заодно спрашивая новые. И чем дальше, тем меньше ее интересуют разгадки на эти бессмысленные головоломки. И она просто наблюдает за грациозными движениями длинных ладоней, напевая какую-то простенькую песню. Малефисент любит ее голос. Она никогда не заявляла об этом, Урсула просто это знает. 

– Готово, – говорит Малефисент, и осторожно надевает венок на голову Урсулы, – знаешь, красные розы всегда казались мне слишком пошлыми.

Урсула смотрит на свое отражение в воде. Она никогда не видела себя такой: беззаботной, не отягощенной размышлениями и мечтательной. Похожей на обычную девочку ее возраста. Сейчас ей даже не хочется изучить эти растения, она просто смотрит на их красоту.

– Амарант, мальва и бархатцы тебе идут гораздо больше. Я бы добавила еще акации, но увы, не нашла их.

Это еще одна загадка. И как ни странно, Урсула даже знает на нее ответ, хоть и слышит эти названия впервые. 

– Как поэтично, – с усмешкой говорит Урсула, – но знаешь, есть и другие способы выразить себя.

Парадокс. Эти двое давно перестали понимать все. Никто из них не может объяснить, что и зачем они делают. Они даже не могут сказать кто они друг другу. И уж точно совершенно не понимают зачем им все это.

Малефисент целует Урсулу. Легко, неловко и спонтанно, чувствуя горькую соль на губах. А затем Урсула целует ее в ответ. Прикосновение ее губ совсем другое. Более сдержанное, отдающее легкой меланхолией. 

Затем они вновь, как при первой встрече смотрят друг другу в глаза и тянутся друг к другу, поддаваясь силам этой абсурдной гравитации на двоих. 

Эти глупые отношения, если это вообще отношения, не содержат в себе никакого смысла. И Малефисент по-прежнему не знает зачем же быть с кем-то, почему не быть одной. Ее чувства необъяснимы и не поддаются никакому пониманию. 

Но может, не все в этой жизни можно и нужно понимать и объяснять?


End file.
